halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roderick-A207
, |birth = January 22, 2520|death = |gender = Male|height = *7 ft 3 in. (armor) *6 ft 11 in. (without armor)|hair = Brown|eyes = *Brown *Blue (After augmentations)|cyber = *Spartan Cyber Neuro Link *AI Dan-Verse|affiliation = * * |rank = * (2542-2553) * (25555-2562) * (2564-2588) *Freelancer (2588-???)|specialty = *Command *Assault|battles = *Battle of Demeter-4 *Battle of New Amsterdam *Battle of New Century * * *Battle of San Andreas *Skirmish at Mekron City *Battle of Sydney *Vixel Rebellion *OPERATION: New Hope *Battle of Cereus-12|status = Active|class = , |image = |imageBG = |caption = }}Roderick-A207, born Roderick Stein, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was known for being the field commander of the Alpha-Zulu Corps and one of its founders. Roderick would led the legendary Alpha Team until the retirement of its last two members, James and Elizabeth. Afterwards, he would continue operating under the UNSC until he left and began a life as a vigilante on the colony world of Vixel in late 2588. Biogrophy Roderick Stein was born in on , the boy was born to a life with two loving parents and a good home. But that changed when the Covenant attacked Pirth City in 2531, killing his parents. Roderick soon drew to hate the UNSC as he saw them unable to protect its people. Roderick was then placed in an orphanage for ten months. There he would always get into fights and was shown to have an extremely violent behavior. One night, Roderick considered running away to fight the Covenant all by himself, and he almost did it if it wasn't for ONI abducting him in December. Much like the Spartan II's, Roderick was separated into team with other cadets Steven-A231 and Stewart-A210. Later joining with James-A208, and Elizabeth-A221 to form Tiger Team during training. Human Covenant War Roderick was deployed in uncountable battles and campaigns during the Human-Covenant War and soon helped form and joined the Alpha-Zulu Corps becoming the leader of Alpha Team and achieving the rank of Captain. Once the Corps was formed, Roderick assumed command with Benjamin-B300 and 1LT Ace-A220 as his top lieutenants. Roderick also showed signs of becoming an amazing tactician opting to focus more on strategy and quick strikes rather than brute force, only using the latter when it called for it. Battle of Demeter-4 Entering the atmosphere of Demeter-4 onboard the UNSC Defender of Mercy on February 23rd 2537, Tiger (Alpha prior to joining the Alpha-Zulu Corps) came into contact with a small Covenant vessel. Steven and James came up with a plan to board the ship undetected and enter the system. Boarding the ship, Tiger Team used a drifting pelican which attracted the Covenant. Once onboard, Tiger made their way through the hanger and into a service deck. Through the small deck, the spartans entered a free space between decks for cover until they arrived on the planet. dropping out of the cruiser, Tiger quietly navigated themselves to a small Covenant AA station. Roderick ordered Steven and Elizabeth to take to the high ground to provide intel, recon, and cover fire for the rest of the team. Roderick, Stewart and James moved through Covenant defenses to take out the AA's currently firing at UNSC Army Base Striker. As the team moved in on one AA, they were spotted and fired upon. Providing the fire necessary, Steven and Elizabeth soon came under fire themselves. James and Roderick then had to defend both Steven and Elizabeth plus Stewart as he planted explosives onto the AA's. Able to hold off the Covenant, Tiger then retreated to the cliffside and jumped off to survive. While going down the cliff, Stewart detonated the explosives killing almost 150 Covenant and destroying both AA guns. Reaching Striker Base, Tiger proceeded to clear the Covenant from the facility, and re-activated three AA guns and basic station defenses. Tiger met up with Major Kirby and were then reassigned to strike a nearby city controlled by the Covenant. At the time, Sergeant Major Roderick Stein then moved Tiger to Janson City. The spartans were able to place several beacons around the city in heavy Covenant places of interest and deployments for orbital bombardment. Leaving the city onboard a stolen phantom, Tiger gave the word and the Defender of Mercy used its MAC rounds and severed large Covenant controlled sectors. Brining in Battlegroups 110 and the North Fleet, Demeter-4 and the UNSCDF were able to push the Covenant off world leaving only three ships left against the UNSC twenty seven ships. With their heroism, the members of Tiger were promoted with Roderick now being a Captain in the UNSC Army. Operation PROMETHEUS As OPERATION Prometheus was dawning onto the Spartan III's, Roderick along with Alpha Team and the Alpha-Zulu Corps were removed from the operation as the Corps skill and pure coordination made them far to valuable to be wasted on a suicide operation. Thus the Alpha-Zulu Corps stayed on the Altman and prepped for redeployment. Battle of New Amsterdam The first mission for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Tiger Team was renamed as Alpha Team and were deployed to New Amsterdam, Steven's home world. Alpha was deployed to Fulcrum City and given full freedom on what to do. Steven would use his knowledge of the city and navigate Alpha through to hit strategic spots for both the Covenant and UNSC. Stewart, Elizabeth and James would later run a distraction for the Covenant leading a large attack force while Roderick and Steven went underground to eliminate the Covenant. Using the swears of the city, the two were able to place several explosives right underneath large Covenant deployments surrounding the city. After the UNSC pulled out of the city, Roderick and Steven detonated the explosives and almost sunk the city, but were able to destroy almost an entire Covenant army and cause a large enough distraction for the UNSC Hamlet to shoot down at least one corvette. . ]] Mission to Salem Alpha was then deployed to the city of Salem, Steven's home town which was decimated by Covenant forces and was attacking several army bases there. Surprisingly, the spartans were ordered for civilian evacuation as it was left to Sierra Team to reinforce the front lines. Moving through the city, the spartans found a civilian but Steven was angered by who they found, Pablo Martinez. Almost killing Martinez for running his life, Steven stopped once he heard Pablo knew where is father was. Agreeing to take him to his father in exchange for his life, Pablo lead Alpha to a warehouse were several civilians were in hiding with Steven's father Maxwell leading them. Steven and his father were able to re-connect but then the Covenant attacked the warehouse. Alpha, Pablo and Maxwell went to work defending the civilians with Pablo severely injured. Though his hatred for Pablo was large, Steven would let him die. Calling in pelicans, Alpha held out the best they could but soon a Jackal sniper was able to slip through onto a rooftop and shoot Maxwell in the head, killing instantly. Pushed to the point of pure rage, Steven shot the Jackal throw down his sniper, pulled out his knives and went at the Covenant with his bare fist. Killing a dozen Covenant, it was only when the pelicans with Sierra Team that Steven snapped out of his rage. Though his city and father were dead, the UNSC was able to pull an entire fleet to New Amsterdam and resulted in an UNSC victory. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the corps to defeat the Covenant. Roderick proved to be a key tactician as he and Captain Avery would devise most of the plans including the opening assault, OPERATION Dive-bomb. After Bravo Team was successful, Alpha deployed to Next Dawn Base along with Delta Team to prepare their next assault in OPERATION Red Rover. Far into the night, Delta Leader reported the operation a failure as several marines laid dead and soon, Delta went dark. Roderick would send Bravo to save Delta with both teams made it back alive. Afterwards the Covenant captured the Lapus Desert and Gorge, forcing Roderick and Avery devised OPERATION: Sandstorm. Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed each charging at a Covenant LZ. About four hours later, Roderick reported the operation as a success even though one member of Echo Team was confirmed as a casualty. Only a few days later, New London would be glassed and Next Dawn Base slaughtered. On November 29th 2545, Covenant forces invaded New Stellic City, and turned it into a dark zone. Alpha Team along with Bravo and Foxtrot move into the dark zone and successfully recapture it and destroy several Covenant jammers. Roderick and Bravo were then deployed to New Stellic's beachhead East Defense facility when Captain Avery ordered all members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps onto the UNSC Altman including Stein. Knowing that the beachhead was far to important, Bravo stayed behind and sacrificed themselves so that the Altman could escape with Roderick onboard. Fall of Reach Arriving on Reach along with NOBLE Team, the Alpha-Zulu Corps quickly went to work clearing out local Covenant forces. Roderick became a mission advisor to Colonel Holand along with aid from ex-member of Bravo Team, Carter-A259. Operations were moving smoothly until the Covenant attacked New Alexandria, a mega city near the spartans HQ. Alpha was sent in but their pelican was almost instantly shot down by Covenant AA's as they entered the city. Roderick then ordered Alpha to change the objective from civilian evacuation to taking out the AA's. Finding some marines and ODST's along the way, Alpha recruited them and deployed them to the far west while Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 went to the east and Roderick, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 hit the middle. The spartans successfully destroyed their AA's while the marines were all but killed. Luckily, with the AA's down, the Altman was able to destroy the third but was severally damaged. Captain Michael Tarkin then sent down Sierra Team along with Charlie and Mike Teams and a legion of marines to secure the old Covenant AA centers and to establish a permitter. Moving inward to complete their primary objective, Alpha Team found a prison camp and freed a group of thirty-five civilians. Moving them to the New Alexandria airport fro evacuation, Alpha was then tasked with defending the airport while Spartan B-312 reactivated the defense complex across the river. Holding out just long enough, Alpha was able to complete their objective. Returning to the Altman, Alpha was then tasked with gathering necessary parts for repairs as the Altman was heavily damaged during the Siege of New Alexandria. After repairs were made, Admiral Stanford Doland ordered a full retreat of all human forces from Reach as the planet was lost, and on August 30th the Altman left with the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Battle of Earth October 22nd 2552, the Covenant found Earth and the final battle of the war had begun. Alpha Team was soon deployed to New Mombasa and took up the role of front line assault. With the spartans help, the UNSC was able to regain almost five miles of territory and were constantly moving forward. That night, more and more Covenant ships came to Earth and New Mombasa. Roderick had to make a choice, spend the night in the dark with injured marines or find a means of escape to save the wounded lives. Taking the latter of the two, Roderick found a Spirit landing near their location. Together Roderick and Alpha Team's pilot would raid the drop ship and successfully capture it. Getting everyone onto the Spirit, Roderick went to Sydney and contacted the UNSC Security Council stating that the income Spirit was them and that they needed a medical crew ASAP. After landing at the UNSC Council building, the medical crew went to work and Alpha was called to see the council. Second Phase Reporting directly to the council, Alpha was then placed on several stealth operstions with Spartan Team Oscar. On October 30th Alpha and Oscar were investigating a Covenant outpost near the town of Voi. Seeing a massive Covenant deployment area by the town, Roderick requested permission to attack. His request was granted and with Oscar, Echo, Foxtrot, Quebec, Yankee, Tango and November attacked the deployment area with over thirty-thousand marines including air force and army soldiers. After a ten day along operation, the Covenant fell and Roderick was victorious, but at the cost of almost twenty-thousand soldiers and several spartans. Roderick and the rest of Alpha was then deployed to Moscow to assist Orange Team and Purple Team. Russia When Alpha arrived, their first task was to successful defend several locations of interest for the Covenant. As Alpha completed their task, the Covenant raids kept coming and almost never stopped until the Spartan II's arrived on the scene. Allowing Timothy-127 and Gary-009 to take command, the ten spartans went into a Covenant dark zone surrounding Siberia and within hours took control of the area. On November 17th Roderick deployed the Alpha-Zulu Corps to New Mombasa to not let any Covenant escape while the Spartan II's cut a hole in Covenant defense to attack their heart. After the Master Chief left Earth, the Alpha-Zulu Corps was re-deployed to Mars for a memorial service. Post War Conflicts After the Human-Covenant War, the Alpha-Zulu Corps entered the public eye and soon became the face of the Spartan III Program. In 2555, the Alpha-Zulu Corps received a new garrison, the city of San Andreas, a mega city on Vixel, the home world of Benjamin-B300. In addition to moving to Vixel, Alpha more or less Roderick received his first true AI in the form Dan-Verse on February 23rd 2558. Dan-Verse was created just a month prior by Dr. Francis Andrew Arc onboard the Altman. At the same time, Alpha Team was promoted to thank them for their actions during the war. Roderick who was then a Major was then promoted to LT Colonel of the UNSC. Battle of San Andreas On June 18th 2558, a Covenant fleet, the Fleet of Regretful Redemption attacked San Andreas. Roderick then deployed Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams to combat the Covenant. Alpha soon also deployed only after almost every member of Shield Team was killed except Kyle-A245. Pushing back against the Covenant, the team was able to establish an outpost along the outskirts of the city, called Little Rock Outpost. Operation: SUNRISE July 6th2558, Spartan Team Whiskey was deployed to strike at a new Covenant Outpost currently being built on Tamarin Island, a small island off the coast of San Andreas. After a short deployment, Whiskey reports the attack a failure as the Covenant force there was larger than expected. Ten days later, the Alpha Team was deployed along with the Hercules to finish what the corps started. Striking the Island in force, Tamarin Island was quickly recaptured and placed under UNSC command. Separatist Alliance On the 18thof July, Alpha Team and Mike Team lead a large attack force to retake San Andreas. Surrounded, the UNSC was surly done for if it was not for the assistance of traitors to the Covenant, the Separatist. The Separatist were a group of hundreds of Sangheili who rebelled against the Fleet of Regretful Redemption and joined the Swords of Sanghelios. The Alliance was lead by Field Marshal Uhze Nostrum and a Zealot Zaz 'Solok. After the alliance was made, the separatist base was placed under attack by the Loyalist. Ordering Alpha to escape, Roderick and Nostrum found a way to escape and reunite with the spartans almost six hours later. High Command The following day, Vixel's High Command Center was placed under siege by three CCS-Class Cruisers. In response, Alpha Team is deployed with Quebec Team. Breaking into the facility, Quebec Team fought their ways to the top floor and freed the High Council members and escorted them down outside for evac. Clearing a path, Alpha Team eliminated banshees whilst two pelicans came to take the spartans home. Just before the spartans could leave, he were forced to witness the glassing of dozens of civilians and innocents. In response to that assault, the UNSC and Separatist agreed and devised Operation: DOUBLE FRONT. Operation DOUBLE FRONT Launching a massive assault on the Regretful Redemption's last major hold on the city, Alpha Team, November and the Separatist Alliance launch a four front assault. Nostrum would lead the distraction whilst Alpha would slip in past enemy lines to strike the heart of the Covenant and Alpha-Zulu Corps would supply the air defense. Once entering the mining district, Alpha received word that a super nuke, able of leveling the whole city was nearby. Ordering Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 to continue their mission, Roderick-A207, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 headed for the nuke. Stoping the nuke with assistance from India Team, Alpha Team was able to complete their objective. But, a large portion of the city was decimated as an earthquake spawned to due a second nuke that went off. In response, Roderick orders the rest of the Separatist off world along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps, therefore, Steven and the rest of the Spartans follow suit. Ending Engagement Roderick and Nostrum then depart for the main nuclear weapon and Fin Krudom. As Nostrum and Krudom engaged in a honor duel, Roderick opened fire against the incoming remnant forces. Roderick was able to fend off the soldiers, but Nostrum was defeated in battle and killed by Krudom. With a simple bullet, Roderick killed Krudom and effectively ended the battle. After the battle the entire corps attended a memorial service to the fallen heroes of the battle along with the Separatist would then joined the Swords of Sanghelios. Skirmish at Mekron City Two years after the Battle of San Andreas, New San Andreas had been built in its place. As the month of August began, an elite splitter group from the Regretful Redemption came and attacked New San Andreas. The battle was short lived and luckily, no civilian casualties. But in late August the same year, the group attacked Mekron City, the second mega city in the country Espoz. Alpha Team was deployed to Crimson Tide Base to deal with the threat. Pushing the Covenant back to a single LZ, Roderick showed no mercy and slaughtered them all. But just before he could, a single Sangheili cracked his visor and scared his face. Roderick then proceeded to shove a plasma grenade into the elite's chest breaking his chest plate but killing the elite in the process. Battle of Sydney On July 17th 2564 Roderick and the rest of Alpha Team were redeployed to Sydney Australia to report to the UNSC Security Council. Once there, they met up with Fireteam Guardian and received their assignments. Alpha was to oversee Guardian on their objective of tracking and hunting down Insurrectionist in the UEG Capital. Within time, the spartans hunted down rogue spartans and their organization. Guardian handled air contacts whilst Alpha evacuated civilians and other insurgents. Vixel Rebellion Throughout 2564, the planet Vixel has had a major uproar of protest and local engagements with protestors but on February 19th, 2565 an UNSC comm station went dark. The UNSC Altman deployed Zulu Team to investigate with Roderick overseeing the whole operation. Within minutes, the spartans were engaged by rebel forces and by the end of the hour, Zulu Team was dead, the Vixel Rebellion had begun. Battle of the Behera Territory In the Republic of Gonan lies the Behera Territory, a massive range of mountains and deserts. By April 2565, the Vixel Rebellion had completely captured the territory and moved into the republic. In response, Alpha along with a mass deployment of marines and several UNSC ships were deployed to the area. Easily the UNSC began to reclaim its land when a rebel pilot dropped a havoc nuke into the area and killed thousands including Alpha Team member, Edward-B234. Pulling due to loss of forces and overwhelming numbers, the UNSC was forced to give up the Behera Territory. Battle for San Andreas and Battle of Chun Kin May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Battle of Mekron City Hills and Battle of the Southern Tribal Lands Deploying back to Mekron City, Alpha was sent to stop a small attack on the city by locating their bunker and arresting or killing the rebels. Interrogating some of the rebels they arrested, Alpha Team learns the names of the leaders of Vixel Rebellion. One such leader was the general, Matthew Cross, thus November Team was deployed to the Southern Tribal Lands. Early, Cross was engaged by Spartan Team Tango a few months prior with two dead spartans. Taking out the Command A year after the rebellion invaded New San Andreas, the rebellion has then attacked Sector 27, right by the capital, New Century, Stellic, Vixel Benjamin-B300 birth place. Sometime in September 2566, Sierra Team assassinated General John Scrapper in the Southern Tribal Lands. Six days later, General Cross was arrested by November Team but on Michael-G470 returned. Only two days later, New Century was placed under siege and the Corps was deployed. Roderick and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest ex Admiral Stanford Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protect to Steven and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. Returning to Alpha on the 5th of January 2567, Roderick learned that only two more leaders existed, General Thomas Montesquieu and Supreme General Connor Stewart. Nearly twenty days later, the rebellion finally stop their siege on New Century. The Siege lasted for five months and three days. Finale Alpha Team was then deployed to capture General Montesquieu. Landing in the Chun Kin mountains, Alpha Team went to work and killed all of Thomas' men. Steven-A231, not wasting anytime, began to fight the general hand-to-hand with both combatants holding their own against the other. Unfortunately, it was Montesquieu who gained the upper hand and captured Steven, holding him at gun point whilst Alpha Team aimed for the rebel. Knowing he lost, Thomas pulled the trigger, killing the spartan and Roderick's best friend. Alpha Team made the arrest but with protest from Roderick. Constantly interrogating the general, both Elizabeth and James were called in to interrogate Thomas and received the information needed to end the rebellion, the location of Connor Stewart. Alpha Team along with an ODST platoon were deployed Azod and attacked the rebel base, with Stewart still inside. Within minutes, Connor was arrested, but not before he assassinated Stewart-A210 of Alpha Team. The Rebellion had ended but with the deaths of half of Alpha Team 2570's and Onward In 2572, dozen's of Spartan II's and III's had either died or retired due to age, but Roderick kept on fighting. Alpha team soon went their own ways as James eventually left the army and became an Admiral in the UNSC fleet with Elizabeth as his wife, together they took the name 'Smith'. Roderick continues to lead the Alpha-Zulu Corps even if it still lacks members. During the reopening of New Century after its glassing in 2545, Roderick attended the opening and spoke about the Corps and Captain James Avery. Roderick would also be deployed on numerous black ops during the 2570's as now he did not have a team to back him up anymore. OPERATION New Hope Not a true military operation, but operation New Hope was an event organized by the UEG to honor both soldiers and Spartans who fell on glassed worlds or who were around in crucial moments of the battles. Though he did not agree with the idea, Roderick still attended Bravo's Team memorial on New Century and Orange Team's on Himita to show respect to those who earned it. Battle of Cereus-12 A minor skirmish is more or less the term to use here, but the Battle of Cereus-12 still held massive weight on Roderick's head as the man was no younger than sixty-seven years old. Regardless, Roderick held is own and was able to bring down several phantoms and countless Covenant. Although Roderick was injured during the fray by a Fuel Rode round near his location, he persisted and refused to retire until the mission was done. After the operation, Roderick still refuse to stay down and thus was demoted by the UNSC Security Council to the rank of Major. Life as a Vigilante In late 2588, Roderick left the UNSC and became a freelance vigilante on Vixel due to the rising crime in the major urban areas. He was known and feared across major cities and used brutal tactics to get either information out of thugs and other criminals. Roderick was exceptionally brutal when it came to crimes against a small city or town outside of the major industrial centers. Roderick was also known to still risk his life to save the innocent, yet he normally would do this with children and young adults and not older. Eventually Roderick's actions attracted the attention of who sent in Major Ace Roads to arrest and or take out Roderick. When Ace found Roderick he attempted to reason with his old friend who refused to listen. Roderick reveled that the reason he left was because of the numerous s turning traitor or failing at their jobs. Though Ace still tried to reason with him, Roderick refused and soon, the two entered a heated fist fight. Though the two were in their seventies, they still held their own and were able to break each other's shields. However, Roderick pulled a magnum on Ace, who responded by throwing a knife at it which caused the gun to explode. Roderick was knocked off the building and was knocked out. Before Ace could get a medical shuttle out to his position, Roderick came through and escaped the ONI agent. Psych-Interview Personality Roderick has been described as a no non sense sort of guy. He focuses on the mission first and nothing else except his fellow spartans. Roderick has been seen several times comforting the leaders or other members of teams who had just lost a teammate. Roderick is also not afraid at voicing his opinions as perhaps his ranks have granted him open permission to do so. Roderick has, over the years, grown a dark outlook on life as he still sees the UNSC as incapable of protecting Humanity and that a majority of ONI secrets should be shared or not have been committed (Kilo-5 being a top example Roderick turns to). Roderick does seem to suffer through some mental disorders including PTSD, Paranoia of constant battle, Acrophobia, and though not a mental disorder, Roderick hates losing. Wither it be men, spartans or just the task at hand, no matter what, Roderick only enjoys his work when he is own the winning side. Roderick also has had extremely violent outburst has a child but was able to place them under control when he became a spartan. However, when a member of his team was either hurt or killed, Roderick would let his rage control him and go on a violent rampage. When in an orphanage at Pirth City when he was younger, Roderick was described as the wild and don't go near that kid type of child. The loss of his parents was what the orphanage says was the reason behind his outburst, ONI is still trying to figure out as well as Roderick himself. Though at an extremely old age for a soldier, Roderick refuses to retire to to step down from a mission at hand. Regardless, Roderick seems to not be stopping anytime soon as it is own that he is still being deployed but his operations are highly classified. Physical Appearance Roderick has been identified based upon his true military stature. Though not the largest member of Alpha, Roderick still seems as if he is the strongest and most physical out of them all. Roderick has also be identified by his brown-graying hair, scars, brown eyes, and always have a fist. According to psychological reports on Roderick, he says that "Having a fist means I'll be ready for anything bad, no matter what. It makes me feel...better I guess." Roderick also is recognizable for his tall and slim build. Unlike other Spartans, who are more bulky, Roderick had always focused on speed and strategy for his battles, thus is the reasoning for the strength unit he is equipped with. Along with his slim build and facial features, Roderick has been known to have very unique type of armor and was the truly last Spartan III to retire from the program. No matter what the age is for Roderick, he demands to be placed into the field, even though it does place his body into a massive shock and he ever returns without one broken bone. Relationships James T. Avery The two leaders of the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Roderick and James were known to hold each other to highest respect possible. The two were known as "Old Friends" and cared greatly for the other. Roderick was also the one who gave the eulogy at James' funeral. James' death was also recorded to hit Roderick the hardest, showing how much each cared for the other. Benjamin-B300 The two were known to have a mentor-student type relationship with the two showing a brotherly love for the other, yet Roderick was still looked up to for guidance and information on life. Alpha Team Steven-A231 Known as Roderick's "best-friend", Steven and Roderick were known to cared greatly for each other and were willing to sacrifice it all for the other. The two were also known to hold great trust and faith towards each other and would require one to guide the other during times of serious crisis. Stewart-A210 Roderick's other brother in arms, Stewart and Roderick were known for having a strong, younger brother type bond, with Stewart being the youngest member of the original Alpha Team. Roderick was known to be a beacon for hope for Stewart and was his source of inspiration. Roderick also looked to Stewart to continue out most of his plans and some of his major strategy. James-A208 Roderick and James were known to hold a good friendship bond and held each other at great respect. Elizabeth-A221 Roderick and Elizabeth were known to hold a brother-sister bond. Roderick was known to respect Elizabeth and to look out for her, and Elizabeth respecting his skills and abilities. Edward-B234 Edward and Roderick were known to also hold a mentor-student relationship. However, Roderick is also known to be a father figure to Edward and constantly looks out for him. Ace-A220 Roderick and Ace were known to have a decent friendship but obviously had some hatred between the two, especially in later years. However, the two seemed to have respected each other at one point with Ace being appointed to replace B300 as Roderick's number-two in the field. Despite this, Roderick still talks down to Ace especially during their fight on Vixel. Quotes Conformed Kill Count Order is from least to greatest, all enemies count for this. Hunters: 144 Brutes: 202 Drones: 205 Humans: 1,492 Elites: 1,745 Jackals: 1,777 Grunts: 2,093 Total Kills: 7,658 (Between the years 2537 and 2582) Category:Alpha Company Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse